


All Hail King Zim

by Chill_Bean



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chill_Bean/pseuds/Chill_Bean
Summary: What if Zim actually accomplished his goals?What if Keef wasn't himself?What if Dib couldn't win?WHAT IF......
Kudos: 5





	1. What Happened in the Dungeon

Zim walked down the halls. All along the walls, humans stood like suits of armor. They all had red eyes like Keef. He strode down towards the dungeons. He heard voices coming from the dungeons. Zim tilted his head curiously. There was a sickening smack. 

Zim strode in. He saw general Tak pull her staff from in between the bars of Dibs cell. Zim let out a snicker. "How's life Dib-thing? Horrible? Sad? Hmm or perhaps just altogether downright nasty?"

"Life great!" Dib yelled wiping blood from under his nose. 

"Well, I can change that!" Zim shot back. He snapped his fingers and Tak struck him again with the stick. "At this rate, you will die from abuse. So sad. I wanted to kill you slowly and feel the life drip out of your pathetic human body."

"Ha! If you wanted me dead I would be long gone! One has to wonder why you keep me alive? Is the big bad Zim afraid to kill me?" Dib mocked. Zim's eye twitched. "You afraid of a little murder? Who knew the one who would bring the end of earth cant even kill!" Dib laughed. "Oh, what would the TallesT say?" That small comment he made at the end struck Zim. 

"Don't you dare bring the TallesT into this!!!! Have you no respect!" Zim yelled and lunged at Dib but couldn't quite reach I'm because of the cell bars. Dib's laughs echoed around the large dungeon. Ever scene the florpus Zim thought the TallesT were dead and it was all his fault. Tak started to laugh. It really was a funny sight. Zim stopped and turned to her. He glared at her with immense hatred and she stopped laughing. Zim turned back to Dib who also stopped. 

"Why even bother with the TallesT? They're DEAD." Dib said.

"Your fault!!! Your fault!!!" Zim yelled back. 

"Oh no Zim I didn't open the florpus hole. That was all you." Dib giggled. 

"T-T-This is 100% your fault! I didn't do it!" Zim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "The TallesT died because of you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sawrry its short...


	2. The Anonymous call

Zim lay in his bed. It was late but he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he was smacked with nightmares from the florpus. He stared at the ceiling which had been covered with glow in the dark star stickers. He could thank Gir for that. He tried to focus all his energy on being angry at Gir and failed. Guilt twisted inside him. He finally got up and decided to go do something productive. 

Zim entered a smallish room that was filled with work desks. Zim was reached for a piece of scrap metal when all of a sudden he got an incoming call. "Incoming call from Anonymous." The computer droned on and on. Zim was confused. He hadn't gotten a call from anyone in forever. He didn't know whether to accept it or decline it. After a few minutes, he decided to accept it. 

"Hello? Who dares disturb the almighty Zim?" He said. the screen was black and at first, no one answered. Then large purple eyes appeared on the screen. 

"Hello, Zim." A cold female voice spoke. "I would give you my name but unfortunately the TallesT gave me orders not to." 

"The TallesT are dead!" Zim spat. 

"Oh ho! You think so? How unfortunate they wouldn't contact you after they escaped that doomed florpus hole that you created right?" She teased.

"I- I didn't do it! It was the blasted Dib-thing!"

"That idiot with the big head? You think he has the information or tech to do that?"

"Shut up!" Zim yelled.

"You're lucky they lived. I mean you already murdered two of the tallest! Think of the guilt if you killed four of the TallesT in a row. Generation after generation." The dark figure grinned, but you could tell it wasn't a real smile. Zim stared at the floor. He had almost forgotten about the deaths of TallesT Miyuki and Spork. His antenna twitched in anger.

"Who are you to tell me how I feel! You have no right to be a random caller and try to guilt-trip me!" Zim yelled. Anger and guilt twisted together inside him. 

"Right... Anyway, I called to say meet me in the ballroom at 12:00 am sharp tomorrow! If you don't I'll have to do some old fashion kidnapping." She said. Zim glared at her with tears in his eyes. 

"I dare you to try! Maybe I'll hunt you down and kill you first!"

"HAHA! You? kill me? You can't even kill your so-called "worst" enemy!" She laughed. "All your kills have been on accident! Alright, I've already been here too long. See you tomorrow one way or another!" Then the call ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, this is so cringy! Oh well... Someone will like it hopefully.  
> Sawrry for another short chapter.


	3. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "bring them your PAK on a silver platter..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Tsym For waiting and giving kudos! <3

Zim wandered the dark halls of his castle. Glow in the dark stars lit the hallways. Zim frowned. Why was he going along with this! He could easily just not go, yet something kept him walking down the halls towards the ballroom. He dramatically opened the doors. "Who summons the almighty Zim!" he yelled stepping into the large room and sweeping his red cape behind him. He saw a slight movement in the corner.

"Wasn't expecting you to be wearing that dopey disguise of yours." Said the person from the corner. A purple-eyed irken stepped out from the shadows. She wore a light purple dress and high black boots. On her right shoulder was a tattoo of the invader symbol. "You know I also used to be an invader... The TallesT soon realized I was destined for more though."

"And?" Zim growled in a bored tone.

"It's a real shame you will never get the chance to prove yourself to the TallesT." The intruder went on. "I mean I would hate to take away all your future chances but after tonight you will be no more..."

"Do you think that- wait! What do you mean no more?" Zim hissed. 

"Well I mean the TallesT did say that I do have to bring them your PAK on a silver platter..."

"WHAT?!" Zim cried in horror.

"pffffft- Im just messing with you... sorta... They did say to bring you to them so they could personally rid of you or if things got too out of hand I could... do some damage." She said with a small smile.

"Th-th-they sent you here to KILL ME!?" Zim cried in disbelief but before the other Irken could answer an alarm blared and scared them both. Zim glared at the other Irken then bolted for the doors. To his surprise, she didn't follow him. Zim knew exactly what the alarm was for. One question ran through his mind. How?

He darted down the halls. He noticed that all his mindless minions were going in one direction. Spider legs shot out of his PAK and gave him a boost of speed. He sped up the halls. Most of his worries disappeared as he got closer to his target. A smile spread on his face as adrenaline pumped through his veins. At that moment He completely forgot about the meeting. 

Eventually, He arrived at his destination and saw who he expected to see. Dib was standing on a window seal waving a lamp at all of Zim's minions. Somehow Dib had escaped the dungeons and made it up to one of the highest points in Zim's castle. Dib noticed Zim enter the room and then he had to work twice as hard to keep Zim's minions away. Zim advanced on the Dib. "I WILL NOT BE TAKEN PRISONER YET AGAIN ZIM!" He yelled.

Zim smirked, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He crept closer and closer to Dib. Dib started to crawl out of the window. He crawled down the stone walls. Zim lept to the front of the crowd. He followed Dib down the wall using his pack legs to grip the stone. Dib crawled carefully down the wall and tried to get away from Zim. 

"GET AWAY ZIM!" DIb yelled and one of his feet slipped. "GAH!" he tried to get his footing back. Zim was almost close enough to Dib to grab him. Dib's foot regained his footing and inched further away from Zim. Zim got closer and closer and Dib tried to escape quickly but this time he completely slipped. He started to fall to his miserable doom.


	4. Keef's Horror

Dib woke up in a dimly lit room. He felt groggy. Where am I? He thought. He went to move his arms but they were tied behind him. He sighed and leaned against the pole he was tied to. His eyes scanned the room and he saw someone on the other side. The kid was also tied to a pole but they looked like a discarded doll. The kid seemed to be in a deep sleep. The kid's red hair flopped in his face. Red hair why is that so familiar? Dib wondered a second before it hit him. Keef! He wondered what happened to him. Hadn't he been fine just a few days ago? "Keef?" Dib whispered. Nothing happened for a few moments then suddenly keef shot up. His eyes glowed red as they darted across the room. Soon his eyes landed on Dib.

"Dib? What are you doing here! You must go! It's not safe! He will be back soon!" It was at that moment Keef realized Dib was tied up. He cursed. "You gotta escape Dib."

Dib tilted his head in confusion. He had never known Zim to be some scary villain. He always saw him as just a bully. So what was so scary to Keef. "Keef, what's wrong?" he finally asked.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong he asks!? I'll tell you what's wrong! This is the first time in weeks I've been in control of my own body! And if you stepped out of line Zim will probably tie strings to you too! That's why you're here! Zim has something instore for you! Who knows what horrors he will do? If I had a guess he's probably gonna mind control you also! You gotta go! See that pair of scissors?" Keef kicked the table and the pair of scissors flew off. "You think you can reach them?"

"um... yes," Dib replied.

"Good now use those to escape," Keef instructed. Dib reached out with his for and made a split-second choice. He kicked them towards Keef. "Ahh! What are you doing?" Keef squeaked.

"I'm being the hero. Listen Keef you've been a puppet for too long. I figured you should have a second chance." Dib replied with a small smile.

"Thank you," Keef said without a second thought. He grabbed the scissors with his feet and pulled them closer until he could reach them. 

After a few minutes, Keef was free. He walked over to Dib and suddenly Dib saw some of the horrors Zim had accomplished. Keef had scars around his eyes and his left hand was robotic. Keef's shirt was torn in multiple places and he had small scars on his right arm. He almost finished crossing the room when he stopped. "he's here..." Keef whispered in horror. Not a second sooner did the door fly open to reveal a laughing Zim.

Zim's laughter was suddenly cut off as he took in the scene right before him. "What's this?" He took a few steps forward and Keef slowly backed up. "Keef. I thought you were shut off..." Zim took another step forward ignoring Dib. 

"Stay back!" Keef yelled. "Stay back or I'll... I'll..." 

"You'll what Keef? You know there is no escape, so just give up. We don't want another incident, do we?" Zim questioned. 

"Stay back or I'll... I'll gouge my eyes out! Then y-you won't be able to control me!" Keef whimpered. Zim's laughter filled the room. 

"Im sorry, but you think you'll do that? Ha! Top-notch humor!" Zim's voice suddenly got quiet. "Now now. I don't think you'll do any of that so drop the tough guy act." Zim pulled out a remote with a big red button. He went to press it and Keef's hand shot to his eye. "Oh please, you think you can scare me?" Zim lifted his hand dramatically and slammed it down on the button.

A millisecond before Zim pressed the button Keef dug his hands into his eyes he yanked and scratched at his own eyes until they popped out. Keef screamed as blood pooled and dripped down his hands and face. Zim and Dib stared at Keef in horror. Keef's legs gave out and he sat there for a few seconds as the deadly silence filled the room. Keef then shakily stood up as tears and blood dripped off his empty eye sockets. He then proceeded to throw his robot eyes at Zim. "I... won't be... your puppet... anymore," Keef said between heaving breaths. Keef then threw up and passed out. 

Once Zim recovered from the shock he stuffed the remote in his PAK and walked over to Keef. "Well, that sucks." He muttered and poked Keef with his boot.

"What the hell just happened..." Dib whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoyed it! I know I'm not the best writer but if you liked this chapter feel free to give a vote and or a comment! I have mixed feelings about this chapter... and I know imma regret this in a few moments. Have a good day/night and don't let the beast get you!!!


End file.
